


Must Like Cat Pictures

by misura



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nurevis1078 has shared [Kitten Plays with Ball of Yarn]
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Must Like Cat Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/gifts).



Csevet Aisava has shared [His Imperial Serenity Enjoys a Carefree Moment with His Horse and Nohecharei]

* Cala Athmaza likes this  
* Nurevis1078 likes this  
* 43 guests like this   
* Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproves of this  
* Cala Athmaza Officially Disapproves of Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproving of this  
* Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproves of Cala Athmaza Officially Disapproving of Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproving of this

Cala Athmaza has shared [A Collection of Deret Beshelar's Morning Workout Routine Mishaps]

* 107,578 guests like this

Deret Beshelar has shared [Cala Athmaza Performs an Experiment That Changes the Color of His Hair]

* Cala Athmaza likes this

Nurevis1078 has shared [Kitten Plays with Ball of Yarn]

* His Imperial Serenity likes this  
* 4,572 guests like this  
* Cala Athmaza Assumes Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproves of this  
* Deret Beshelar Refuses to Comment on this

Csevet Aisava has shared [His Imperial Serenity Enjoys a Mug of Tea While Taking a Break from Work]

* Nurevis1078 likes this  
* Cala Athmaza likes this  
* 37 guests like this

Deret Beshelar has shared [Cala Athmaza Performs an Experiment That Turns His Hair Purple]

* Cala Athmaza (still) likes this

Nurevis1078 has shared [Kitten Attacks Paper Bag]

* His Imperial Serenity likes this  
* 4,643 guests like this

Csethiro Ceredin has shared [A Collection of My Morning Workout Routines]

* Csevet Aisava likes this  
* His Imperial Serenity likes this  
* Deret Beshelar likes this  
* Cala Athmaza likes this  
* 17 guests like this

Deret Beshelar has shared [Cala Athmaza Performs an Experiment That Miraculously Doesn't Get Him Killed]

* 2 guests like this

Cala Athmaza has shared [Deret Beshelar Reacts to Having His Hair Turn Purple]

* Nurevis1078 likes this  
* 107,578 guests like this  
* Deret Beshelar dislikes this

Csevet Aisava has shared [His Imperial Serenity Practices a Speech]

* Cala Athmaza likes this  
* Nurevis1078 likes this  
* 35 guests like this  
* Deret Beshelar Will Not Comment on this because he's busy finding a way to turn his hair back to normal

Cala Athmaza has shared [A Quick DIY Guide to Restoring Your Natural Hair Color]

* Deret Beshelar likes this  
* Nurevis1078 likes this  
* 107,578 guests like this

Deret Beshelar has shared [I Kiss Cala Athmaza's Feet in Worship of His Genius and Also My Password is Very Easy to Guess]

* Cala Athmaza likes this  
* 107,578 guests like this  
* Csevet Aisava Politely Doubts the Authenticity of This Post  
* Cala Athmaza Politely Doubts the Suitability of a Post Showing What Actually Happened While Acknowledging There Was Kissing Involved  
* Deret Beshelar Refuses to Talk about Either This Post or What Actually Happened


End file.
